


incidents

by Repeat_png



Series: Wayward SOULs [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hats a softie, Flugs kinda quiet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Tags to be added, gender is ambiguous, maybe more tags, mentions of abuse, short-ish, short?, this work has been in progress for ages, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: When Black Hat and Flug hear your screams in the middle of the night, they come rushing in expecting to find an intruder, only to learn that you have far more issues than what they initially believed.----a comfort vent that ive had for ages, finally decided to post it here.
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous)/Reader, slight Flug/Reader
Series: Wayward SOULs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683688
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	incidents

_Pathetic._

"I know."

_Weak._

"I know..."

_Selfish. Selfish little girl, too scared to cut that disgusting flesh from your body. Too many problems, too many issues. No one could ever love that._

"I know, I know, I know." 

_You should just end it. You're too scared to even do that. **Pathetic.**_

You felt thick tears well in your eyes and you squeezed them shut, pulling your legs to your chest and gripping your hair in your fists. "Iknowiknowiknowiknow-" The voices swirled, garbling in your mind and overtaking your thoughts until the only thing you could hear was the roar of blood in your ears. 

You screamed. 

Screamed and screamed until your throat felt raw, until the voices went away, until all that was left to hear was your hoarse sobbing. "Please, please stop. Stop. Please, please..." It hurt to speak, and the slam of a door made you snap your eyes open. 

Yet you couldn't see anything past the blurr of words in front of your eyes, panic gripped your chest as tears welled in your eyes once again, spilling down your cheaks in thick streams. You can't see, oh god, you can't _see_. You can't _breathe_ -

"Snap out of it!" 

You gasped, whipping your head around in an attempt to catch sight of anything, anything familiar. "I-I can't-" You managed to choke out. 

For a moment no one responded, and you felt a tug in your chest as you realized you weren't breathing. Vainly, you drug in some air, only to realize it did nothing to help the tightness in your chest. 

Oh god, you were going to pass out. 

Your breathing picked up, and still nothing was happening. Nothing was happening. You were going to suffocate. 

A harsh coolness wrapped around your wrist, and your head shot up, finally catching sight of something. 

With a desperation in your chest, you focused your vision towards that one thing, the small light you could see in the depth of all the inky black that tinted your vision. 

"There you go, c'mon, slow down." 

You choked on your tears, bleary eyes flickering around, body tense as the murky fog cleared and you realized you were in the manor. Someone was wrapped around you, their breaths even and steady. Forcing your mind to slow, you did your best to match your breathing to theirs, stuttering and hiccuping as your tears dampened their clothes. 

After what seemed like hours, you finally managed to even your breathing enough that the tightness in your chest faded, and your head cleared, making you feel significantly less dizzy, though your skull throbbed with a vengeance. 

"There you go, easy." You leaned back, away from whoever was holding you, only to feel your stomach churn. In front of you was a very concerned looking Flug, and to his left...

A very... unreadable looking Black Hat. 

You felt yourself shaking. "I-I'm sor-ry m-mister Black H-Hat sir, I-I-I didn;t mean to, I-I swear, I-" You swallowed thickly, pressing your palms into your eyes. 

_Just another fuck up in the long list of mistakes._

You shook your head roughly. "Go _away._ " 

"(Name), look at me." 

You whipped your head up, only to meet Flug's gaze. Shame and embarrassment flooded through you, making you feel nauseous. "I-I'm sorry..." 

Flug simply shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, are you okay?" 

You gave a shaky nod, still un-nerved that Black Hat was standing so close by, and hadn't said anything about the noise you made yet. "I-I'll be fine." 

Flug looked doubtful, but before he could say anything, Black Hat spoke up from where he was still standing. "What could possibly have caused such an... incident." 

You flinched, fisting at the fabric of your shirt while staring intently at the ground. You simply shrugged, throat still terribly raw. Habitually, you scratched at your arm, and both the doctor and the eldritch's eyes flicked to your hand. "Long story..." 

There was a brief pause. "We have all night - or rather, _day_." You couldn't help but wince at the obvious bitter undertone in Black Hat's statement. With a nod, you pushed yourself to your feet, flinching slightly at the pain that shot through your tailbone (how long had you been sitting on the floor?). Flug stood alongside you, his hands out as if to steady you. Black Hat stayed where he was. 

Flug followed as you made your way shakily to your bed. You sat down rather carelessly, bouncing slightly before the bed dipped with Flug's weight (which honestly wasn't much). You kept your gaze on the ground, forcing yourself to swallow. "U-uh, I-" Your body shook again, and a hand settling overtop of your own made you jump. With a start, you realized it was Flug, and you felt the tenseness in your body fade slightly. "I um, s-struggle with my thoughts... a-a lot, I guess is the b-best way to put it." 

"Why." Black Hat's voice was gravelly, nearly a growl, and you forced yourself not to flinch. Your hand twitched, and you swallowed thickly past the lump that was forming in your throat. "T-there's a lot of r-reasons-" 

"List some." 

Your eyes flicked to Black Hat and then back to the floor, where you stared intently. Oh fuck he was going to be so disgusted by you (as if he already wasn't). With much effort, you took a deep breath and pursed your lips. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, and you chuckled dryly, "Y-you know, bad relationships, t-toxic friends, irresponsible family..."

The room was silent, making your anxiety sky rocket. You forced yourself to continue. 

"That can't be the only reason, surely." 

You look up at Black Hat with a tired, anxious expression, your body quivering slightly. You just shrug, 

"It might help to talk about it," Flug spoke up from beside you, "I-it helps me sometimes." 

"There's nothing to talk about," you say bitterly, "I left my family a long time ago, my ex too, and all my friends left after..." 

You swallow thickly, "After I freaked."

"...Freaked? Elaborate." Black Hat seemed... almost _intrigued?_

You sigh, gripping the flesh of your arm in your fingers. "My ex hurt me and sh- _they._ They chose him over me. My fucked up family didn't help. I was pissed off and hurt, so I blew up on them. Dropped everything and showed up here."

Your eyes flick up to meet Black Hat's gaze, "And that's all there ever was to it." You look back at your hands, "Then I seen the job offer and took it as soon as I could."

Black Hat scrutinized you with a sharp eye, but didn't say anything more. 

"I hate myself." You slapped a hand over your mouth. Where did that come from? You couldn't stop yourself, and you felt a lump grow in your throat. 

With your brief moment of anger sapped out of you, you felt the numbness set in again. 

"I-I hate myself so much, I'm so weak and I can't even d-do anything that matters. I'm fat and I'm useless and a-all I ever do is weigh people down, I'm not even strong enough to d-deal with all this by myself, I-I just-" 

_Asking for attention, again?_

You inhaled sharply, squeezing your eyes shut as you dug your nails into your arm harder.

_Not only did you bother them with your screaming, but now you weigh them down with all your issues? Pathetic._

_Attention whore._

_Weak._

Your shoulders shook with the tears you were holding in, and you once again felt your breathing pick up-

"Whatever it is that you are thinking, stop it." 

Your eyes shot open, and you forced yourself to breathe, slowly moving your hands back to your lap, clenching them together tightly. 

_stupid, stupid, stupid-_

You gripped your arms tight. "Shut _up._ " You growled out, flinching again as a hand rested on your arm. This time, Black Hat was the one who had moved beside you, his claws curling around your arm and stretching the skin, but leaving behind no marks. 

You felt a swell of emotions swirl in your gut, and you forced yourself to focus on the feeling of Black Hat's cool grip on your arm, and Flug's lingering presence beside you, breathing harshly as your mind fought between deciding to keep you angry or to make you cry. 

You watched with blurry vision as Black Hat coaxed your nails from your arm with his claws, and you stared at the crescent-shaped dents in your skin, along with the now accompanying long, red scratch marks that had re-opened some of your scars. You watched the blood well as an unholy satisfaction rose within you. Your hands twitched as you fought the urge to continue scratching. 

Black Hat watched you silently, wondering what could possibly be going on in your head. He reached out with his mind, attempting to read your thoughts and freezing as he was barreled with terribly strong feelings. 

_So fucking useless, fucking fat. All you ever do is eat and you never get anything done, you aren't even strong enough to keep your issues to yourself, instead you burden others with your thoughts and fears and insecurities. You should just fucking end it._

_No one would notice._

_They wouldn't come looking._

_They wouldn't even-_

Black Hat pulled himself back, relief hitting him the moment he was without your thoughts.

He trailed his eyes over your face, trying to pinpoint your expressions. He once again lied a hand on your arm, and you flinched yet again, eyes focusing in on him. 

"Do not listen to whatever they're saying to you, my dear." 

You stayed silent, watching him through bleary vision as Flug shifted beside you. 

"I-Its not that easy." 

"And why is that?" The eldritch questioned. 

You pursed your lips. "It just isn't." 

"And why do they hold any more truth than anything we might say?" 

You paused, before turning to look Black Hat in the eye with an expression he could only explain as blatant exhaustion. "Because they know more than any of you." 

"Does that make them true? From my understanding your thoughts have been influenced by some very bad people. That changes them, changes you."

You fumble with the lip of your sweater. "I don't have control anymore." 

This time Flug spoke up from beside you, looking very genuine as he supplied, "We could help you fix that,"

You felt your eyes sting again and lifted your hand from Flug's, wiping at your face. "You guys don't h-have to, that would b-be a lot." 

"We want to." 

You glanced up in surprise, seeing your boss' face filled with what looked like sincerity, and you fought back a teasing reply. 

With a soft sigh, you feel your shoulders slump. 

The voices had dulled, but now that it was quiet again they began swirling, and you quickly tried to think of a response. "O-only if it's not too much for you both..." 

"If it were too much we wouldn't have offered," Flug glanced at you, "do you need to walk?" 

"Please," you mumbled, before watching as Black Hat stood, offering you his hand. 

With slight hesitance, you placed your hand into his as his claws curled around your wrist, lifting you effortlessly. Flug standed as well, mumbling a quick, "Is it okay for me to touch you?" At your nod, he sliped his hand into yours, and you gave him a soft smile before the three of you stepped from your bedroom, and began to make your way through the laberynth like manor. 

It's not long before the voices dull to a static, almost relief like feeling, and not much longer after that that you yawn softly. 

Your eyes begin to droop despite the slightly uncomfortable sensation of dried tears, and you find yourself struggling to keep your feet moving. 

Both of your walking partners seem to take notice, and just as Flug is about to say something, Black Hat gently scoops you into his arms bridal style, before turning to the doctor. "Let us get them back to their room." 

Flug swallows and nods, following closely behind the eldritch as they return to your room, settling you down softly onto the covers and tucking you in. 

Black Hat stands there for a moment, before gently swiping a claw along your forehead, brushing away stray strands of hair. "Sleepwell, my dear," the eldritch mumbles. 

A sleepy smile spreads across your face, and Black Hat feels almost tempted to return it. 

With a huff, he pulls his hand back quickly, as if he had been burnt, and tucked them away behind his back. 

Without another word, but a lot on his mind, Black Hat turns heel and stalks (quietly) from your room, Flug skittering along behind. 


End file.
